


Испепеляющие взгляды

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На вечеринке Эрик натыкается на свою начальницу и случайно подкатывает к парню, с которым она пришла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испепеляющие взгляды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smouldering Glances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201674) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



> Рождественский календарь 2016.  
> Бета - MelamoryBlack.

"Богемные пещеры" выглядели почти так же, как и в последний раз, когда Эрик здесь был, шесть месяцев назад. Впрочем, декор подвала едва ли сильно изменился еще со времен сухого закона, хотя ликер больше и не подавали в чайных чашках. От фальшивых сталактитов и сталагмитов явно не собирались избавляться, и клубы сигаретного дыма, окутывавшие как поклонников джаза, так и самих музыкантов, были плотны, как никогда.  
  
Что отличало сегодняшний вечер, так это сами музыканты: не часто можно встретить женщину, солирующую на фортепьяно. Нет, пела она тоже преотлично – он знал это, слышал на записях. Но удивляло то, как уверенно, по-мужски она играла.  
  
Почти так же неожиданно, как увидеть агента МакТаггерт не при исполнении, а сидящую за центральным столом и распивающую виски с содовой вместе с неизвестным Эрику мужчиной, едва ли в ее вкусе. Впрочем, не то чтобы Эрик знал, что у нее за вкус. Но этот мужчина в застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке и вязаной безрукавке смотрелся здесь весьма неуместно.  
  
"Хотя у него классная задница", - отметил про себя Эрик, когда тот встал и направился к бару.  
  
"О, в самом деле!" - прозвучал голос с легким британским акцентом, словно этот самый акцент был лишь имитацией. Кроме того, прозвучал тот явно у Эрика в голове. Должно быть, он устал, если ему начало мерещиться всякое. Тем лучше, он как раз собирался взять отпуск на пару дней после своего последнего задания.  
  
Песня закончилась, и Эрик вместо со всеми зааплодировал. МакТаггер натянула пелерину на плечи и последовала к бару за своим спутником, в то время как трио на сцене заиграло свою версию "Лихорадки".  
  
Эрик и сам не отказался бы от еще одной порции выпивки, если подумать.  
  
\- Привет, - бросил он МакТаггерт возле бара.  
  
Не лучший его ход: она дернулась и резко обернулась.  
  
\- Бога ради, Леншерр, не подкрадывайся так ко мне!  
  
\- Прости, - отозвался Эрик. Он бы не сказал, что особо подкрадывался, но извинение казалось самым безопасным курсом действий. - Не знал, что ты любишь джаз.  
  
\- Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, - ответила МакТаггерт. - Пусть так и остается.  
  
Эрик не собирался с ней спорить; чем меньше они знали о личной жизни друг друга, тем лучше.  
  
\- А вот и ты, - спутник МакТаггерт повернулся к ним, протягивая ей новый напиток - и Эрику показалось, словно воздух вокруг как-то неуловимо поменялся.  
  
Снаружи, должно быть, по-прежнему стоял прохладный весенний вечер. Но внутри температура только что подскочила на несколько градусов. Потому что был ли спутник МакТаггерт в ее вкусе или нет, но он определенно был во вкусе Эрика. Во всех отношениях, если судить по тому, как тот на него смотрел.  
  
\- Привет, - поприветствовал его Эрик. - Эрик Леншерр. Я работаю с агентом МакТаггерт.  
  
\- Чарльз Ксавье, - ответил мужчина и совершенно развратно облизнул губы. - Как дела?  
  
"Пойдем ко мне и я покажу, как у меня дела", - подумал Эрик и увидел, как Чарльз залился краской от воротничка до самых кончиков ушей.  
  
"Наверное, ты должен знать: я телепат", - прозвучал в его голове уже знакомый голос – его обладатель был явно смущен.  
  
\- Эмм... - вырвалось у Эрика, который едва сдержался, чтобы не чертыхнуться вслух. Как объяснить своему боссу, что ты только что по незнанию вроде как приставал к ее парню?  
  
\- Агент МакТаггерт была так добра, что согласилась дать мне пару советов по поводу моей новой статьи, - сказал Ксавье. - Я всего лишь хотел поблагодарить ее.  
  
Значит, не парень; уже кое-что.  
  
\- Что ж, это была приятная неожиданность, - колко бросила МакТаггерт, прежде чем Эрик успел спросить, о чем его статья. - Увидимся на работе, Леншерр.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она развернулась на каблуках и направилась обратно к столику.  
  
Эрик не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел ее такой раздраженной. В другое время он бы удивился, что это на нее нашло, но был слишком занят, разглядывая широкие плечи Ксавье и сильные, умелые руки, его невозможно красные губы и синие-синие глаза. Бледная кремовая кожа, так легко краснеющая, порождала желание растегнуть пуговицы и развести полы рубашки в стороны, исследуя выступивший румянец губами, пальцами, языком...  
  
"Ловлю на слове. Жду не дождусь", - пообещал голос, вслух же Ксавье произнес:  
  
\- Пожалуй, мне лучше присоединиться к агенту МакТаггерт.  
  
Эрик знал, что он прав: возможно, протест у Белого дома и повлиял на настроения, но осторожность еще никогда не была лишней. В его сфере деятельности он не имел права на подозрения в неблагоразумии.  
  
\- Увидимся позже, - попрощался Ксавье, окинув его таким пронзительным взглядом, что Эрик чуть не забыл, как дышать.  
  
"Пылай! - пела Ширли Хорн. - Пока не сгоришь до тла. Гори в этом сладостном пламени!"  
  
  
 _Конец_  
  
  



End file.
